


Don't leave me

by Goblin_5



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: After Jian Yi went missing, He Tian panicked at the thought of that happening to Mo Guanshan. He has to find a way to bind him to him permanently. Aka He Tian finally gets the balls to ask Mo Guanshan to marry him.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	Don't leave me

He Tian couldn’t think. He just ran. Driving by a blind fury. His mind raced the second he had heard from Zhan Zhengxi that Jian Yi had gone missing. What Mo Guanshan okay? Would his dad do something to him to prove a point? He prayed that Mo had followed his request to make him dinner. He had paid him which meant he would usually follow through on the command. But fear clouded his mind as he ran to his apartment. He mentally begged Mo to have not fought him this one time and just had listened.  He took the stairs two at a time. He almost ripped the door off the hinges when he busted in. 

“Chicken Balls! What are you doing? Trying to rip the door off?” He paused when he looked at He Tian. He was in one of the aprons that he left here. Next to some cut up vegetables and a pan in hand. He must have been just getting started on cooking.

“You're here,” He panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re the one that asked me to come over and make you dinner.” His eyebrows furrowed in his signature frown.

“Yes I did,” He Tian slammed the door behind him. He walked forwards until he was in Mo’s space.

“What are you doing?!!” Mo cried out as he grabbed him. 

He Tian held him in his arms closely as he waited for his heart to return to a normal beating pattern. Mo demanded again to know what he was doing but made no effort to leave He Tian’s arms. If it had been a few months ago Little Mo would have raised all hell to get He Tian to let him go but he had become more receptive to He Tian’s affection and advances in recent days.

“Comfort me,” He Tian said as he leaned forwards for a kiss. Mo stuttered when their lips first met but didn't stop him. He Tian pushed forwards. He was willing to take everything Mo gave him. Mo gasped when his back bumped into the counter. He Tian didn’t hesitate to press his tongue into the new opening. His mouth was as soft as the rest of him.

He TIan let Mo push Him off. He was panting and shaking. Mo's face was red, full of fear. He spoke in an almost whispered, “Stop…” His eyes were brimming with tears. He Tian knew he should listen and not freak him out like last time. But his mind was full of all the ways Mo could get taken away and he desperately didn’t want that. He wanted to bind him to He Tian forever. To ruin him for anyone else. He Tian knew he could too, keep going. That Mo couldn’t resist him. He never could. That like always if He Tian pushed he would cave.  He closed his eyes. He needed to stop. That would hurt Mo. He didn’t want that. Letting his head fall on his shoulder. Imagine all the way Mo could reject him. Push him away. Call him a fag. Tell him no amount of money would bring him back.

“Become mine,” He Tian said before he could stop himself. He could hear Mo’s heart stop.

He felt him shake, “What is with you today?” But he made no moves to leave. He wasn’t running away like before. He wasn’t telling He Tian that he disgusted him.

“I can’t take it anymore. Having you but not really.” He looked up. Mo’s face was covered in a deep red blush and he wasn’t making eye contact. “Don’t make me.” He leaned back for another kiss.

Mo stopped him with his hand on his mouth, “If we’re going to do this we should move to your bedroom.” More blush covered his body.

He Tian kissed the hand, “You're too good to me, Little Mo.” He felt him twitch. Fear clawed into He Tian’s stomach. He wasn’t going to let He Tian fuck him because he was afraid. Was he? He Tian was ready to tell him to forget it when he finally caught Mo’s eyes. The same lust that was coiling inside him was reflected back in those eyes. Mo wanted this too. He Tian felt a shiver run up his spine.

He let Mo guide him to his bed. Once they got there Mo stopped getting flustered as what to do next. He Tian kissed his neck. Getting him to flinch again, but this time he leaned back into He Tian. He pushed him onto the bed. He Tian said, “Leave it to me, Little Mo.” He reached over to the lube and condoms he kept in hope of something like this. When he had first started realizing his feelings towards the Redhead he had looked up how two men would do it. Over the last few months, He Tian had become a kind of expert in how to have gay sex. It would be the first time he actually did it but he had imagined it too many times to count.  He kissed up Mo’s spine as he took off his shirt. Quickly throwing his own off to join him. He ran his hands all over the newly exposed flesh. He stopped when he heard Mo let out a moan. 

He pushed He Tian off and started to curl up. He Tian leaned down next to him. Pulling him close he kissed his head. " You don’t have to be scared.”

Mo tried to slap him, “I’m not scared. You Bastard,” the part of his face still visible showed his blush intensify, “It's just embarrassing.” He turned his face away. Tring to hide his shame.

“I told you before, let me shoulder some of your burdens.” He kissed him again. Caught his lips and tongue with his own. Reaching forwards he tried again at exploring the flesh in front of him. He broke the kiss to move his lips down Mo’s body. Stopping to leave marks on his neck. He wanted it to be well displayed that Mo belonged to He Tian. He grabbed one of his nipples in his hand and played with it. Rubbing it between his fingers then pulling and twisting it. He groaned when he heard Mo moan again.  Mo’s hand came up to rest on his shoulders. He Tian continued his journey downwards. Building in excitement from all of Mo’s noises as he did. He kissed his stomach as he reached it. Mo’s hands tightened and so did the muscles in his abdomen. He Tian looked up at him as he took the waistband of his pants into his hands. Mo was watching him heavily lidded. He Tian waited. 

Mo groan then said, “Please don’t stop.” Then He Tian ripped his pants off. Kissing his inner thigh. Not quite at his dick yet. Mo let out a frustrated groan as He Tian continued to kiss the area around him. “He Tian,” his voice was both a threat and beg, something only Mo could have done. So he listened. Who was he to deny him when he asked so nicely. 

He took the member into his mouth. He had worried he might feel repulsed by having another man's in his mouth but he felt nothing of the sort. In fact, he felt his own dick twitch happily at the feeling of Mo in his mouth. Waiting until Mo was completely distracted by the sensation before he tried to slip a finger in. He was surprised when it went in easily. 

He looked up at Mo to find him blushing and trying to hide his face in his elbows. He Tian let his member fall out of his mouth, “Have you been using here,” He pushed his finger in deeper, “to masturbate.” 

He groaned when Mo answered, “Yes.” He felt his dick jump completely to life. It was hot to imagine Mo fingering himself.

“To who.” Was He Tian being hopeful to think it could be him?

He felt his heart jump out his chest when Mo said, “Who do you think you bastard.” His blush confirmed that it was He Tian.

He worked him up to three fingers as quickly as he could. He didn’t know how long he could wait. He knew it was less with Mo being there and moaning when he pushed his fingers into his prostate. Pulling out his fingers he gained a whimper at the loss. Then he worked himself free. He smiled when he looked up to find Mo watching him. He stroked himself giving him a show. 

Mo threw a condom at him, “Hurry up.” He was trying to hide his embarrassment behind anger. He Tian found it cute. Listening he rolled the condom on and poured lube all over it. He then pushed himself in. He stopped his hips from thrusting all the way in when he felt the warmth around him. Mo was having trouble staying quiet. He was moaning and groaning at every movement He Tian made. Gaining confidence he moved himself in and out until he reached the base. Letting himself stay buried deep in the redhead before pulling all the way out again. 

When he thrust all the way in Mo bent back, throwing his head back and his hips up. He groaned loudly. He Tian quietly thanked god he didn’t have neighbors because he didn’t want to share all the noises Mo was making with anyone else. He knew before but now there was no doubt in his mind that he was completely head over heels in love with Mo Guanshan.

“Your amazing, Little Mo,” he huffed out as his hips worked, “Looking the way you do. Doing everything I ask. I should make you my wife. Make you mine forever.” He felt Mo tighten at his words. He groaned, Mo had already been unbelievably tight but now he was melting He Tian’s mind. 

His hips were losing all rhythm as his orgasm was building in his stomach. He reached between them and worked Mo. By managing to bring Mo to his climax first it had let his ego stayed intact. He knew it had taken less then he would pride himself on. But with Mo it had been different than every other time he had done it. His brain was gone. He felt like he was floating.  He pulled out. Tying the condom and threw it into the trash, he pulled Mo back into his arms. There was no resistance from the other party. He held him as he fell asleep.

He Tian woke up a few hours later. There was no Mo in his bed. He was going to kill him for leaving. He Tian got up with the intent of finding the redhead and raising all hell when he found him. He was standing with a blanket wrapped around himself looking out He Tian’s giant window. Mo was lost in thought. It was like he was looking for an answer in the night sky.

“What is worrying my Little Mo so that he isn’t staying in bed with me,” He Tian said as he wrapped himself around him. He worried maybe Mo was regretting the whole thing.

When he spoke he was quiet like he was confessing his sins, “Did you mean it?” He watched He Tian through the glass.

“Mean what?” He didn’t know what Mo was asking.

“Did you mean it when..,” He hesitated. He was scared. He Tian could tell with it being in his eyes and he could feel him shake, “you said you wanted to make me your wife.” He looked away, breaking eye contact with He Tian. 

He Tian answered as he bit down on the blush on his neck, “Yes, I want you to be mine till death.”

“I do...” He thought he had misheard him. He could have heard the right. Had Mo just agreed to marry him? He felt Mo grab his hand and he turned around. He repeated himself, “I do.”

He Tian reached forward kissing him again. The ecstasy from fucking Mo had nothing on this. Mo kissed him back. He reached down and scooped Mo up into his arms. Mo wrapped his arms around He Tian. Letting the blanket fall to the floor the two made out.

He slipped himself back in. Mo groaned, “You're not wearing a condom.”

“Don’t worry Mo if you get pregnant I’ll take responsibility.”

Mo tried to protest, “I can’t get pregnnnaaant,” He ended up moaning when He Tian thrust himself all the way back in. This time took less than last. He Tian was lost in the feeling of Mo, knowing he was now his, and the way he looked against the glass. He was gorgeous being fucked with the city behind him. His face was in as much ecstasy as He Tian. 

He was done. He cum inside Mo. He followed climaxing between them. He Tian pulled out. He picked up the blanket and moved them back to the bed. 

“It better be an expensive ring,” Mo said as they laid back on the bed.

He Tian laughed, “for you, I’d buy anything.” He kissed him. They fell back asleep, this time Mo was cuddling with him. He Tian felt high. 


End file.
